The agenda
by Rose Kneazle
Summary: DH spoilers. Ch.5 is up! The meeting is over and the schedule is sorted out. Harry, Ginny and Teddy. What could go wrong? A sequel to The Meeting of Utmost Importance.
1. Chapter 1  Waking the teeth

**The Agenda Chapter 1 - Waking the teeth**

_Warning: DH spoilers_

_Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine_

* * *

Summary: The meeting is over and the schedule is sorted out. Harry, Ginny and Teddy. What could go wrong? Harry and Ginny take on the new adventure of taking care of Teddy on several occasions throughout the years. Follow them on the journey. 

Its a sequel to: The meeting of utmost imporatnce. But it can be read alone.

* * *

"Ginny!" shouted Harry jumping from foot to foot in excitement. 

"Mmm..."

It was the only reply that was heard as the requested one attempted to bury herself further into the numerous bed sheets and duvets.

"Ginny!"

The whining buzzing sound that had roused her for a second continued. This time she refused to respond. It was obvious; if she did not answer then she wasn't awake. If she wasn't awake she could remain curled up and warm.

"Ginny!"

A new battle plan was needed. As softly as he could, Harry tiptoed into the master bedroom. He was so cautious that upon seeing his reflection in the mirror, that completed the dressing table opposite the bed, he lunged to the ground and was forced to crawl. It seemed perhaps a little too dramatic, but in Harry's mind, it was essential for success. So there was the famous Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy-who-lived not just once but twice, creeping through his own bedroom on his hands and knees. Maybe a bit too extreme – a tad bit more than necessary.

Now, carefully balanced on his two feet again, Harry looked down at his wife who was in a peaceful slumber it was a shame to disturb here. Oh well, it was for the greater good. Without another moment's thought, Harry latched onto the corner of the blankets and duvet, and with as much force as he could muster; he pulled them straight off the bed and his unsuspecting wife who was now gently snoring.

Feeling the abrupt whoosh of cool air hit her suddenly and flow into her personal bubble, Ginerva Potter sprung up startled, and let me warn you she did not look happy.

"Gin, it's time to get up, err... we need to be ready soon..."

Harry stumbled on his words, and nervously swallowed the rest of his sentence, as he watched his other half face him and wipe away the remnants of sleep. Groggily and somewhat disorientated, Ginny turned her head quickly towards her alarm clock. 6.42AM. She blinked twice. The third time she looked, it faithfully gave her the same glowing red digits. She had been rudely awoken at 6.42 on a Saturday morning. Not only that but it was over three hours too early and she desperately wanted to let her body rest. They didn't need to be ready until at least ten. What had possessed Harry to wake her up?

"Harry..."

She slowly rotated herself back so that she could see her husband, letting him see the murderous glint in her eyes. Now, seeing his mistake, he very carefully edged himself towards the door.

"You do realise that we're not expecting Andromeda till mid-morning don't you?"

Her voice was smothered in honey which was sickeningly sweet. She determinedly made her way towards the retreating Potter, not caring if she trampled across the clean blankets.

"You should also realise that you've woken me up at the ungodly hour of half six."

"Well actually Gin, it's almost seven."

That had to be the final error. He had still not learnt not to madden an angry red-head and a Weasley at that. Brandishing her wand, she prepared to set the jelly legs hex at him. Alas, fate was certainly not on her side and seemed to prefer her husband: at the last second and imminent ringing interrupted Ginny's revenge. Harry risked a sneaky glance at the mantel piece.

"We're not expecting guests are we?"

Now, more confused and conscious of her attire, she tightened her maroon dressing gown, concealing the pale green tank top that matched her sweats.

"I was trying to warn you" Harry added both reluctantly and truthfully. After all honesty was the best policy and he wanted to stay in Ginny's good book.

"Andromeda's going to visit some of Ted's family today – a bit of short notice – and she asked if she could pop round a little earlier."

Astounded Ginny cried: "But she's a witch!" as if it was the answer to all her problems

"I'm sure she knows that love." Harry couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"No, what I mean is she could be anywhere she wanted within moments, seconds even milliseconds, why doesn't she just apparate?"

"Honey..err...Ginny" Harry broke off at the glare he received, it seemed Ginny had missed the first term of endearment but had noticed this one, "She's visiting his muggle family."

"So? Couldn't she apparate and then say she took the train?"

"That's probably much easier, but she's keeping clear of that – she could make a number of slip-ups. She's driving instead."

"A car?"

"No, a helicopter. Of course it's a car." Sarcasm was a new trait that they shared.

"I didn't know she could drive."

"Well apparently she can. I think Ted's car is still in their garage."

"Makes sense."

"Anyway, do you mind if I opened the floo?"

"Go for it, I'm going to make myself a coffee."

Ever since the couple had moved in together, the first thing that they had agreed on was maintain their safety and security. It would be pointless to have survived the war if someone could kill them in their sleep. So with the aid of Hermione Granger, their mutual best friend, they set up the safe floo system. It was more than often compared to a doorbell on a mobile phone. When anybody wanted to enter the residence, they would floo in through the usual manner. However, on the receiving end two things would happen: firstly the a doorbell would ring signalling the incoming person and secondly their name would appear in gold lettering upon the red plaque above the fireplace. It was a caller-ID in Gryffindor colours. It was exactly what they needed.

Pressing the small yellow 'Y' in the top right hand corner of the plaque, Harry allowed entrance to Andromeda and Teddy Tonks.

Little baby Teddy cooed and gurgled as soon as he caught sight of his godfather and all the interesting colours of the new surroundings. This was the first time that the godparents were looking after their godson on their own ground. The squirming infant growled in protest as he remained firmly in his grandmother's grasp. Ginny re-entered the living room, just in time to see the young child reach out for Harry who happily opened his arms to welcome Teddy and to see Andromeda hand over the bag which had been slung over her shoulder.

"Harry, there are some clean bottles, baby food, nappies, wipes, cream, powder and a few toys."

Taking the baby bag, Harry decided to re-create the image of the doting parent and so shifted Teddy to his hip while the green and blue bag rested on his shoulder. Ginny resisted the urge to giggle and to run and get the camera. She knew the moment would soon be lost so she might as well imprint it into her memory. She was of course right. Teddy who was evidently not in a good mood with the bag gave it a small but violent push, thus causing the precariously balanced undesirable to crash onto the wooden floor with a thud.

"He's in huff because his first tooth started appearing yesterday." Andromeda gave as an explanation.

In demonstration, the turquoise haired metamorphous opened his mouth, thus revealing a small white crown of his front tooth which was cutting from beneath the gum.

"Don't worry Andromeda; I'm sure we can handle little Mr. Trouble can't we?"

Instead of the usual enthusiastic nodding which Teddy was now accustomed to do, a grumbled growl was emitted. Harry, taken aback by the noise, openly stared at his godson.

"We'll be fine Dromeda, I'll keep them both in line."

Ginny had thought it wise to move the attention away from her gaping husband.

"If you need anything just give me a call."

Wearily, Andromeda looked back at the trio, not one hundred percent sure if she should leave them. Besides a teething nine month old child was not easy to please especially if he took after her Dora.

* * *

So here's the first Chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. There maybe a few errors so i'm sorry. Is it good or bad? Please review, i always appreciate the comments which i receive. 

_Chapter 2: Actually looking after the teething Teddy who is definately not happy. _


	2. Chapter 2 A round plastic ring

**The Agenda Chapter 2 - A round plastic ring**

_Warning: DH spoilers_

_Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine_

* * *

Summary: The meeting is over and the schedule is sorted out. Harry, Ginny and Teddy. What could go wrong? Harry and Ginny take on the new adventure of taking care of Teddy on several occasions throughout the years. Follow them on the journey. 

Its a sequel to: The meeting of utmost imporatnce. But it can be read alone.

* * *

Last time: 

_"Don't worry Andromeda; I'm sure we can handle little Mr. Trouble can't we?"_

_Instead of the usual enthusiastic nodding which Teddy was now accustomed to do, a grumbled growl was emitted. Harry, taken aback by the noise, openly stared at his godson._

_"We'll be fine Dromeda, I'll keep them both in line."_

_Ginny had thought it wise to move the attention away from her gaping husband._

_"If you need anything just give me a call."_

_Wearily, Andromeda looked back at the trio, not one hundred percent sure if she should leave them. Besides a teething nine month old child was not easy to please especially if he took after her Dora._

* * *

Ginny looked back towards her husband, who had thankfully now shut his mouth, but he was still staring at his godson as if the child had grown an extra head. She couldn't help it, being sleep deprived and over caffeinated, she let out a heartfelt chuckle at the scene that was dancing lethargically in front of her. The sound was enough of a distraction to make her husband turn towards her; he was visibly confused at what could make her laugh so easily. As far as he could see, he had a grumpy baby to look after who didn't seem to want to do anything. It wasn't funny at all. 

Deciding that nothing was going to be achieved by standing in front of their fireplace until Andromeda returned, Harry cautiously walked in the direction of their family room, he was afraid to further upset the miserable infant. The said infant simply frowned at everything around him.

The family room, as one would expect, was one of the most comfortable rooms in the house, specially alocated for his dearest and nearest. Teddy was fortunate to fall into this category. Many of those who had the honor to enter this room, had often compared it the living room of Mrs Tonks however, there were obvious differences, changes and personal adaptations, as one wold rightfully expect. It wasn't right to take somebody else's room in any case, the occupants would all get confused. The sofas were a deep milk chocolate brown with lighter swirls decorating them in contrast, the footrest which doubled up as a bean bag matched the furniture, and a small coffee table was the centre piece. Upon the low level table, resided yesterday's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and a half full mug of tea that had been milked down.The walls had been painted in a layered cream that reflected the magnolia light coming from the mellow lampshade in the middle of the ceiling. In the corner, a deep blue toy box, with yellow ducklings, lay filled to the brim with stuffed animals, surrounding the box multicoloured blocks were scattered. It was evident that someone had tried to place everything in the full box but had failed. The floor, just like in the hallway, was wooden but a light peach rug covered half of the oak as a protection for their feet.

Harry put the grisly metamorphous down into the play pen to see what the child would do. Handing him several of the blocks, the building of a great tower commenced. First a dark blue block then a jade green one, the a pink one, a yellow one, a grass green one, a sea blue one, a lavender colour one was tossed to the side, then finally a bright red one. Delighted that the column did not fall, Teddy broke out in his first smile for two days, a small white tooth glistened from within his mouth. Now Harry had thought that the mood of his godson had greatly improved and he would be joyful and enjoy playing. Therefore, Harry merrily took opened the toy box and took out more than a few animals. A pink cat, a grey wolf, a deer with antlers and a horse were a few to name. Now Teddy was elated to be showered with more gifts and he excitedly stretched out his hands to receive his new companions.

Slowly gathering his new 'friends' up, he spoke to them in his baby language that only he could understand and pranced them across the rug. However, this momentary happiness was to be short lived. After almost a half hour of immersing himself in the land of make belief, pain struck him. It seemed that his tooth and wanted to join the fun. In outrage and fury, poor little Teddy cried out and threw the horse down onto the ground in frustration. It wasn't fair. The couple, who had been perfectly content for the time being, shared a knowing look. Their luck had just about run out.

Panic had crept into Harry as realised he didn't have a clue to do except to vocalise what he felt.

"Ginny, he's crying, he's crying...Oh for the love of Merlin, he's crying..."

"Harry, dear, I can see he's crying"

Stating the ovious was not always the best plan, she, funnily enough, also had eyes to see with and could clearly see what was happening. The problem was neither she nor Harry knew exaclty what to do. Of course her husband had no experience when it came to children and she, well, she had close to no knowledge on what to do. Being the youngest sibling and an only child did have its drawbacks. Oh how she wished Andromeda could pop back for a moment to help them. It was selfish of her to hope but she hated see little Teddy all frustrated like this. So, being the most sensible of the pair, Ginny did what she thought was best - allowing her motherly instincts to take control. Bending down to her godson, she scooped him up into her arms and began rocking him gently, hoping that the soothing motion would satisfy him. Surprised, the metamorphous stinted for a second. It wasn't enough. A second later, the pain was the stronger of the two and his tears commenced once more.

"What do we do? Ginny, what do we do?" Clueless Harry paced the width of the peach rug.

"Well, you could try looking through Andromeda's bag. Maybe she has one of those rubber ring things that muggles use."

Making Harry do something which he would think useful was always the easiest option. Otherwise he would simply walk around and verbalise his thoughts. You wouldn't really think that the tough guy had defeated the one of the darkest wizards in history at the age of seventeen. No Harry potter could handle a duel, but the tears of a loved one was something completely different. Searching thought the green and blue striped shoulder bag, harry threw out bottles, nappies, a tube of cream, a pot of powder, two different rattles and at last a round teething ring became visible and Harry emerged triumphant.

"I've got it. I've got it. I've got it. I think I've got it."

The chant became full of query as Harry became doubtful. He wasn't quite sure if he taken out the right thing. I mean, sure it was round and plastic, slightly transparent with little chewed marks, but still Harry wasn't certain. He didn't want just anything to go into his godson's mouth. What if he accidently feed him poison? Andromeda would be sure to kill him slowly and painfully, inflicting as much torture as she could. That would be after Ginny had hit him over the head a numerous times and hexed him for his stupidity. Looking down at the offending object he showed it to his wife, if Teddy died because of this, then she could be to blame. That way, he could screma and shout her instead of it being the other way round. It once again seemed that Harry was being melodramatic and exaggerating the situation. Alas, he did love the child very much.

"It looks right, if you ask me." came the muffled response, which too was a little uncertain, from beneath the wails.

In truth, Ginny wasn't exactly sure, she'd never seen one in her life. It was time like this, thatGinny wished Hermione was with them. She knew everything about the muggle world and their weird devices, she'd at least have an idea as to what to do. It was worth a go though. Taking the plastic ring from her partner, she carefully put it in Teddy's line of vision. The poor child had turned pink from the salty tears but catching sight of the toy; he greedily snatched it and stuffed it in his mouth. At once, he was furiously chomping down on it. The crying subsided and the chewing continued. The first obstacle had been thrown aside and defeated. Now they still had the rest of the morning and the whole afternoon, too many hours that could spell disaster. Despairingly Ginny let out a sigh.

* * *

So here's chapter 2. Sorry about how slowly the story is developing - each chapter a different trial is what i'm hoping for. Is it good or is it bad? Please reveiw and leave a comment. 

Thank you for all those who have already reviewed - i like receiveing and hearing what you think - it helps me create ideas to the story i already have.


	3. Chapter 3 The crying nymph

The Agenda Chapter three - The Crying Nymph

_Warning: DH spoilers_

_Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine_

* * *

Summary: The meeting is over and the schedule is sorted out. Harry, Ginny and Teddy. What could go wrong? Harry and Ginny take on the new adventure of taking care of Teddy on several occasions throughout the years. Follow them on the journey. 

Its a sequel to: The meeting of utmost imporatnce. But it can be read alone.

* * *

I've edited parts of this chapter so you may want to read it again.

* * *

Last time:

_"I've got it. I've got it. I've got it. I think I've got it."_

_The chant became full of query as Harry became doubtful. He wasn't quite sure if he taken out the right thing. I mean, sure it was round and plastic, slightly transparent with little chewed marks, but still Harry wasn't certain. He didn't want just anything to go into his godson's mouth. What if he accidently feed him poison? Andromeda would be sure to kill him slowly and painfully, inflicting as much torture as she could. That would be after Ginny had hit him over the head a numerous times and hexed him for his stupidity. Looking down at the offending object he showed it to his wife, if Teddy died because of this, then she could be to blame. That way, he could screma and shout her instead of it being the other way round. It once again seemed that Harry was being melodramatic and exaggerating the situation. Alas, he did love the child very much._

_"It looks right, if you ask me." came the muffled response, which too was a little uncertain, from beneath the wails._

_In truth, Ginny wasn't exactly sure, she'd never seen one in her life. It was time like this, thatGinny wished Hermione was with them. She knew everything about the muggle world and their weird devices, she'd at least have an idea as to what to do. It was worth a go though. Taking the plastic ring from her partner, she carefully put it in Teddy's line of vision. The poor child had turned pink from the salty tears but catching sight of the toy; he greedily snatched it and stuffed it in his mouth. At once, he was furiously chomping down on it. The crying subsided and the chewing continued. The first obstacle had been thrown aside and defeated. Now they still had the rest of the morning and the whole afternoon, too many hours that could spell disaster. Despairingly Ginny let out a sigh._

* * *

Having partially settled the blue haired infant who was still munching on the plastic teething ring, which, coincidentally was a transparent turquoise in colour, Ginny handed over little Teddy Lupin to his Godfather. After all it was more his duty than hers to look after the child, and besides, she needed more coffee. GInny had never been able to fully function unless she had had her daily two cups of caffine. She'd only had one so far this morning; thus she was a cup short. Be warned, she hadn't forgotten that she was awake over two hours too early. She also hadn't forgotten that she hadn't got her revenge on her husband. Oh he was unsuspecting alright. 

The grumbling metamorphous was not happy at being bundled to yet another pair of hands, so what could a child of his age do, to show his fiery temper? It was simple really; he growled and attempted to attack the nearest object to him; the nearest object being Harry's right hand thumb. It appears that Ginny was wrong after all, fate was on her side. Staring greedily at Harry's thumb, which was poised in the air at an odd angle just left of Teddy's face, the said infant pounced on it, pressing down as hard as he could with the offending tooth.

Poor Harry. He didn't even notice until it was too late, he didn't notice until the 'devil' godson of his had bit him. Jumping off the ground at the speed of light, he was in absolute agony and almost, just almost, dropped little Teddy on his head. Mind you at the same time, several curses and swear words flew from Harry's mouth. Thank the heavens that the little critter hadn't started parroting words yet, or Harry would certainly be in far more trouble than he'd want to be in. I mean, Andromeda would never forgive him if her grandson came home swearing like a Scots man. Images of horrific torture re-entered his mind. Dear God, he wouldn't want _any_ of that ever happening. Thus the mental imagery caused further colourful vocalisations to be released. Shaking his head, he tried to throw the images out. It was not turning out to be a good day.

Now, Little Teddy Lupin had been further angered. His godfather had almost thrown him in the air – though this had been fun for a split second – he didn't really want to be hurtled across the room or fall to the hard wooden oak floor. To add further insult, the strange man had shouted a variety of words which he was yet to understand. Not comprehending the emotion of confusion and lack of understanding, Teddy decided that the best way to portray his feeling was to wail at higher tone, he raised the pitch and the volume. It was so very nearly deafening. If his godparents had thought this it had been bad, it had just turned worse.

Immediately, The boy-who-lived, raised one arm above his head, attempting to valiently shield his ear from the piercing screams. Oh it hurt. He wouldn't be surprised if her burst an ear drum; or two. Ginny joined Harry in alliance, putting her two delicate hands over her own ears in protection. Although the scene before her was utterly comical, Ginny somehow resisted the very strong urge to laugh. It would not help her case at placating the situation. Sure Teddy's anger was quite unbelievable but she knew for a fact that Harry had a temper that was far worse. It could, at times, be worse than her's. Her best option was to help him. This way she could lure him into a false sense of security, rendering him bound to her so that she could extract revenge on him, and he wouldn't even know.

Ginny concluded that she should probably take the bawling baby from her partner, and thus did so. Cradling Teddy close to her she rocked him gently, humming a soft tune. This motion was continued for two and half mintues until the penny dropped. What she was doing, simply wasn't working. The crying refused to cease.

Meanwhile through the howling, Harry could not believe what had happened. His godson had bit him. His godson had physically bitten him. The child who he doted on and cared for immensely had tried to take a chunk out of his thumb. He looked at the sore digit through his slightly misted eyes. What in the world could he have done to cause such an attack? Harry potter was indeed dumbstruck.

Despite all this happening around him, Teddy Lupin could not be comforted; he was not receiving that which he desperately sought. He wanted compassion and for someone to stop the awful pain in the middle of his jaw. How stupid cold grown-ups be? His plastic teething ring was on the other side of the room, having been flung there when Harry had almost thrown his godson. The said godson had been, of course, stunned at the movement, and had dropped the precious object. He now had nothing to chomp upon to help relieve some of the pain. Therefore he was not happy. But who would be surprised?

As a result of the missing tooth ring, Ginny was so far unable to calm little Teddy down. She had continued to sway the discontent child back and forth gently but to no avail. Whatever she did, the cries refused to stop. By this point, the pain in Harry's thumb had subsided had he focused his full intention onto his wife and godson, hoping that he could the pair of them. Encircling them, he placed his arms around the duo and hugged them both, swaying to the same rhythm that Ginny was moving at. Maybe a sense of security was all that the baby needed. It was a sensible idea, nevertheless, it was doomed with one major flaw; neither Harry nor Ginny were aware of the missing desirable.

"I don't think anything's working"

Ginny voice was somewhat full of dejection. The negative tone was hard to miss.

"Well, Andromeda did say he wasn't in the best of moods, maybe he's just proving this to us."

Harry's voice carried the same misery. He hated the fact that could do nothing to console Teddy. It was unnerving being so close yet at the same time being so far.

"I know she did, it's just...I mean...we're utterly hopeless."

The last words were blurted out, the suddenness only served to highlight he worries and fear. It should be in their instinct to help and be able to comfort. Why wasn't it working? It was as if their instinct had given up and had decided to take a holiday, that way it could be as far away from them as possible. Perhaps there was no more hope left.

As the couple mused upon their failure and self pity, which was very unusual and out of the ordinary for them, Teddy desperately wanted one of them to walk across the room and hand him his transparent blue ring. It was only about 10 steps away – probably less - and they could easily reach it. It wasn't impossible in any case. His godparents were proving their own folly by wallowing away. Being only nine months old, Teddy tried to get his message across. He weakly pointed to the other side of the room. After all, infants of this age did like to point, it was a possiblity that they might just get the gist. Maybe they would understand. Or maybe they wouldn't. Maybe they would think he was flaying his arm around. Still he was determined. Pointing once again, he noted that nothing happened. However, three times the charm. Finally the red-head looked down with a face of recognition.

"Harry...I'm going to sound, I don't know a bit weird...but is it just me or is Teddy pointing to beside the fireplace?"

At last, his godmum wasn't a complete idiot, she had some brains. He hadn't given her enough credit; she really deserved a pat on the back. Definitely more brains than Godad, he on the other hand didn't know about the world around him.

"I think..you might just be right Gin. I think he _is_ pointing."

Okay, Harry was also quick on the mark, more than a few laps behind his wife. The godfather did the only thing he could think of; hegot up and walked to where the infant was feverishly pointing. He was lucky though; he had an unfair advantage; he didn't need to wrestle with the said infant who had now turned his hair a bright red in reflection of his anger. Luckily for Harry, his seeker's eyesight remained and he immediately caught sight of the teething tool. Joyfully, he slipped it round his fingers, allowing it to dangle ever so slightly, and returned to his wife. Little Teddy Lupin was now trying to furiously grasp the teething ring though it was not yet in reach. Ginny was having more than a bit of difficult maintaining him in her grasp. Finally Teddy grabbed onto the ring forcibly as if held the answers to mankind's philosophy, and greedily shoved it into his mouth. Though not one hundred percent pleased, he calmed down reasonably. Harry let out a sigh. The vibrant red turned down the brightness to the natural mousy brown of his mother. Nympahdora Tonks-Lupin's hair was one of the few physical attributes which he had inherited. In all essence he was the appearance of his namesake, Teddy _Remus Lupin_, and the personality of the wild Nymph. The metamorphous abilities andthe grin were a completely different bag of marbles.

The mission had been complete but they still had over six hours left of this type of endurance. Harry was still unaware of the looming vengeance coming his way, Teddy wanted to the tooth to be vanished and taken away for good and poor Ginny wanted to lie down. Six more hours thought the threesome. It was certainly going to be a long day.

* * *

Chapter 3 is up! Hope you like. There's less dialogue than before. Second update for the day. I'm busy for the next week so updates will be less. But after that there will be a new chapter. Is this good or bad. Please review and comment. 


	4. Chapter 4 Emerald and Amber

The Agenda Chapter 4 - Emerald and Amber

_Warning: DH spoilers_

_Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine_

* * *

Summary: The meeting is over and the schedule is sorted out. Harry, Ginny and Teddy. What could go wrong? Harry and Ginny take on the new adventure of taking care of Teddy on several occasions throughout the years. Follow them on the journey. 

Its a sequel to: The meeting of utmost imporatnce. But it can be read alone.

* * *

Last time: 

_Finally Teddy grabbed onto the ring forcibly as if it held the answers to mankind's philosophy, and greedily shoved it into his mouth. Though not one hundred percent pleased, he calmed down reasonably. Harry let out a sigh. The vibrant red turned down the brightness to the natural mousy brown of his mother. Nympahdora Tonks-Lupin's hair was one of the few physical attributes which he had inherited. In all essence he was the appearance of his namesake, Teddy Remus Lupin, and the personality of the wild Nymph. The metamorphous abilities andthe grin were a completely different bag of marbles._

_The mission had been complete but they still had over six hours left of this type of endurance. Harry was still unaware of the looming vengeance coming his way, Teddy wanted to the tooth to be vanished and taken away for good and poor Ginny wanted to lie down. Six more hours thought the threesome. It was certainly going to be a long day._

* * *

After 25 minutes and 52seconds of watching his godson viciously munch on the plastic ring, it was safe to say that Harry Potter was bored stiff. He had been envisaging this day for the past week, and now that it was here, it was truly a disappointment. He had hoped to play merrily with the little man – build a fortress of towers, watch the miniature steam engine zoom around the room and perhaps read a brightly coloured book: one of those children books which made sound when the appropriate button was pressed, and was made out of different textures. He had planned the whole day out: right down to the last detail, every single bit. Now he was left with a disaster. Life was tough. Life also did not seem to favour the trio. 

Teddy Lupin was still seated on the lap of Ginny: there was a tacit agreement – the adults were afraid to place the infant down, in fear that his horrific cries would start again. You could easily tell that the child was not entirely pleased with the situation for his hair had not yet reverted to its joyous turquoise. The potters were lucky that it was no longer a fire-engine red. I mean not only was it painful on your eyes but it signified the degree of his anger. No, a mousy brown which was tinged pink at the tips definitely indicated a placated baby who was still very temperamental. So how was the young couple supposed to fully calm such a child without causing further damage? They also had to keep in mind that the infant may be prone to accidental magic – though he had yet to show the ability, they wouldn't rule it out. After all, his gift to change his hair colour proved that he was magical. No one would dare to believe that a non-magical metamorphous existed. It would be too preposterous. Unimaginable infact.

Ginny, in the meantime, was on the receiving end of her sore legs due to the lack of blood cells that could reach her lower extremities. The weight on her lap wasn't helping. It was a tender aching pain which made her feet feel numb. It was horrible. If only she could stretch out, take a stroll, grab a cup of coffee and then she would be happy. Alas, Teddy appeared, to some extent, to be content so she didn't feel inclined to move him. Her destiny was to suffer the slow and painful process of losing all sensation in her lower limbs. It wasn't fair. But how was destiny to know that Ginerva Potter Nee Weasley did not play by the rules.

"Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."

He looked up at her cautiously, expecting something to fly towards him. When she whined and dragged out his name, it often meant he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. It didn't matter as long as it didn't involve any kind of movement whatsoever.

"Yeah..."

"Well I was wondering... you know...if you agree to...I don't know...put Teddy in his play pen for a bit."

If Harry hadn't previously looked nervous, he definitely did now. He definately did not want to move the infant that could produce a screaming explosion within seconds to be moved. It was a simple request really.

"Gin, I'm not sure...I mean...I don't want him to start crying again. It was terrible enough the first time."

"I understand, I really do." Ginny, unconsciously nodded her head in empathy. "I agree with you and everything but then again, I don't want to have to amputate legs and re-grow them. It's all pins and needles down there."

He hated to admit it, but she was right. Pins and needles was one of the worst feelings that existed and yet there nobody had a little thought to use magic to invent a charm that could prevent it. Stupid really. If he had to save his wife, then they should go for the less is more approach.

"Maybe you could just slide him onto my lap and he won't even notice."

"Harry's he's a baby, not stupid. I'm sure he'll pick up on the fact that he's been moved."

"He might not. Look at the way he's busy chewing on that thing. He's completely ignorant."

If Ginny had her arms free, then she would have taken the opportunity to swat her husband on the head. He could be a right dolt when he wanted to be/. Not an ounce of sense in him. Everybody knows that babies are the most aware in the human race. Luckily for him, she was presently occupied.

"Ignorant or not, you'll be left with the child on your lap. Are you sure you want that? He might turn on you again."

Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad idea. In fact, it would be even better if he did. Teddy would then be aiding her in her way of revenge and fate would be on her side.

"Don't remind me."

Memories of searing pain shot through Harry's mind. It wasn't pleasant. Out of the many things he had ever dealt with, this was a challenge.

"Oh come on Harry, even you've got to admit it was funny."

Flashbacks of her husband jumping around, threatening to drop the dear child while swearing profusely, entered her mind. Giggling slightly, she wished she had something to capture it.

"It bloody hurt, that's what."

It seemed, Harry didn't quite see the funny side. Oh well. She would have to convince him later.

"You know, you sound an awful lot like Ron."

"Not surprised, so many years of sharing a room with that bloke does that to you. "

"I guess so. But really, do you seriously want me to move this critter on your lap?"

Ginny wasn't quite sure why she was checking if her husband was okay with the whole agenda, it wasn't right. Maybe she should be less suspicious if she showed some compassion. Harry on the other hand, was somewhat dubious, there was a possibility of anything happening. Yet love in this case, conquered all.

"It's better that the floor. He'll be more comfortable on my lap."

"If he bites you again, it's your own fault and not mine. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am. Anyway we don't want you to be caffeine deprived or to lose your lovely legs."

"Me neither. Let's just pray he doesn't wail."

"We could always put a silencing charm on him if he did."

"If you want to, you could physically put it on, I guess. But what would happen if you forgot to take it off?"

"Ah, I don't want to think about the consequences."

"Good. Nice to know you'll have a clear conscience."

Ginny, ever so gently moved the grisly infant, over to his rightful owner, with as much care as possible. At the last minute, once he had felt that he was indeed sitting on somebody new, he let out a growl in dissatisfaction. His godmum, on the other hand, was far from dissatisfied. Getting up, she stretched to her full height using all the muscles in her legs, right down to her toes. Wiggling each digit she felt some of the stiffness evaporate. A good walk was the only cure she needed.

Harry looked down at the child who had just been deposited on his lap. At the same time, the said infant psychically felt the gaze and looked up. Emerald melted into Amber. To an outsider it would seem that the two were silently communicating – no words were needed to express themselves. It could have been leglimens or occulmeny but in truth it was neither. They were both inquisitive by nature and were admiring the detail. After a few more moments of absent-mindedly staring, Teddy broke away, grumbling to himself.

"You know, little one, I wish that tooth of yours wasn't giving you so much trouble. That way, you'd be fun to play with and you'd enjoy yourselves. Look on the Brightside though, once all the pain has disappeared, you'll have a nice gleaming tooth. Then, maybe sometime soon, you'll get some more. If you think about it, you'll then have lots of beautiful teeth and a stunning smile. That wouldn't be too bad would it?"

Teddy looked up again questioningly. What if all this pain wasn't worth the results? I mean it hurt a lot. It _really_ hurt. He'd have to go through this procedure over and over again. Why would anyone subject themselves to this willingly?

"Look at my teeth, Teddy, they're not perfect but I like them and your Godmum says they're nice. She says that my smile is charming."

The infant glanced up at the white teeth of his Goddad. Sure they looked nice, but he wouldn't go as far as to call them charming. Contemplating his options, Teddy decided to find a new source of entertainment, for by now, it was becoming apparent the small child was coveting towards boredom: the conversation topic wasn't to his fancy and it was of course only one sided. Mindlessly fidgeting with the hem of Harry's top and shifting around in his seat, materialised almost instantaneously. Aimlessly, Harry brushed aside some of his fringe that was threatening his eyes, and made a pointed observation: the pink tinges had vanished. What he had thought was pointless chatter, obviously had a different effect on the mini metamorph. Now if only he could get it a vibrant turquoise or maybe a deep aqua marine – the two colours that Teddy had taken a liking to. But what could he, Harry Potter, do to make a child change the colour of his hair? The grizzly bear, as Harry had decided to christen him, was simply refusing to cooperate.

Ginny returned to the duo, now looking much brighter and ready to face the day. She had had her RDA of caffeine and it had put a spring in her step. She had also decided to dispose of her bedclothes and so was now lounging in black slacks and a pale blue tee-shirt.

"Giny, haven't I told you enough times to stop taking the drugs, they're not good for you Hun."

Harry chuckled at the change in his wife. As far as he was concern he had become way too perky, way too quickly.

"The only charm I used was a cup of espresso with a dash of milk. I told you, a creamy coffee is the answer to everything."

"I'll just take your word on that one."

"Anyway, how is Mr. T?"

"Much better it seems."

"Oh, his hair has lost the pink. That's good in any case."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I'd already noticed."

"Well, I just entered the room."

"I Know you did."

The cheerful banter had an immediate calming effect on Harry and he certainly felt better. If only it would work on the grizzly bear.

"Do you reckon I can make brown go blue?"

"Perhaps. But I think this is the best we're going to get."

"I don't like him being miserable. I feel as if its all my fault."

"Yes Harry, it's all your fault. We blame you completely. You forced that tooth to come up and cause all this hassle. We all blame you. Every single one of us. I mean I do, Teddy does, Andromeda does, you do, mum does, Ron will probally agree with me, Hermione will, George will..."

The sarcasm was back but they both knew it was harmless. Everybody knew that the chosen one could not have done that.

* * *

Chapter 4 is finally up. Sorry for the delay. I do realise that I haven't tackled a problem but I wanted to tackle their relationship as a group and their interactions, so I do hope you like it. Please review with all your comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Contentment of Moony

The Agenda Chapter 5 - The Contentment of Moony

_Warning: DH spoilers_

_Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine_

* * *

Summary: The meeting is over and the schedule is sorted out. Harry, Ginny and Teddy. What could go wrong? Harry and Ginny take on the new adventure of taking care of Teddy on several occasions throughout the years. Follow them on the journey. 

Its a sequel to: The meeting of utmost imporatnce. But it can be read alone.

* * *

Last time:

_But what could he, Harry Potter, do to make a child change the colour of his hair? The grizzly bear, as Harry had decided to christen him, was simply refusing to cooperate._

_Ginny returned to the duo, now looking much brighter and ready to face the day. She had had her RDA of caffeine and it had put a spring in her step. She had also decided to dispose of her bedclothes and so was now lounging in black slacks and a pale blue tee-shirt._

_"Giny, haven't I told you enough times to stop taking the drugs, they're not good for you Hun."_

_Harry chuckled at the change in his wife. As far as he was concern he had become way too perky, way too quickly._

_"The only charm I used was a cup of espresso with a dash of milk. I told you, a creamy coffee is the answer to everything."_

_"I'll just take your word on that one."_

_"Anyway, how is Mr. T?"_

_"Much better it seems."_

_"Oh, his hair has lost the pink. That's good in any case."_

_"Thank you Captain Obvious. I'd already noticed."_

_"Well, I just entered the room."_

_"I Know you did."_

_The cheerful banter had an immediate calming effect on Harry and he certainly felt better. If only it would work on the grizzly bear._

_"Do you reckon I can make brown go blue?"_

_"Perhaps. But I think this is the best we're going to get."_

_"I don't like him being miserable. I feel as if its all my fault."_

_"Yes Harry, it's all your fault. We blame you completely. You forced that tooth to come up and cause all this hassle. We all blame you. Every single one of us. I mean I do, Teddy does, Andromeda does, you do, mum does, Ron will probally agree with me, Hermione will, George will..."_

_The sarcasm was back but they both knew it was harmless. Everybody knew that the chosen one could not have done that._

* * *

Amidst the playful banter, the only thing Harry could do was to sigh. Perhaps it wasn't perfect but it was certainly an adventure. The only problem was he was dreading the next hurdle in the obstacle race. It wasn't as if he'd be willing to endure the challenge, it was more that he had a very soft spot for the people he loved, and Teddy, well, he filled a great portion of Harry's heart. It wasn't surprising therefore, that the thought of his godson in tears could make even Harry Potter himself, shake in his boots. However, fortunately, or unfortunately as some would say, Harry was not accustomed to wear such boots and so if he had to shake they would simply be in his comfy woollen socks. The socks themselves were a vibrant red that was almost painful on the eyes; they clashed horribly with his pale yellow top and dark blue jeans that the chosen one had, of course, chosen to wear. To harry the conflicting colours didn't matter. His red socks were a tribute to his most loyal disciple – the one who had valiantly and willingly, without a moment's thought, laid down his life. It was regrettable; Dobby would have loved to grow old with the Potters and their family. Knowing the house-elf, he would have been intrigued by the strange metamorphous baby though, Harry had no doubts that the child would be doted on. Kreacher would have run around with Dobby preparing the works for all of them. It was ill-fated indeed.

Pushing aside the thoughts that threatened his most inner emotions, the grief was over-whelming but thinking of the dead did tend to cause you to jump from one deceased to another. It wouldn't help him to think about all the lost lives over the years; it was simply too painful. Instead, Harry focused his full attention to the bundle on his lap. The day had been eventful but alas no major disasters. But let it be known, they had yet to have any issues regarding magic or even basic baby needs such as feeding and changing. Oh dear. In truth it was the lack of catastrophes that really scared the Potter. It seemed the worst was yet to come and they were sitting in the eye of the storm. Harry had come to this conclusion upon pondering the misfortunes that had so far occurred, and had realised that it wasn't really much at all. It was tad bit under unbelievable – they had spent hours over a fussy baby with wild tantrums and falls and still, they had barely seen anything. Trepidation filled his entire body. What if he wasn't prepared enough to handle it all? What if he couldn't cope with the worst of the worst? The only thought that gave him solace was the fact that he wasn't alone. At least Ginny would be there to help.

The silence that evaded their privacy was unnerving to the degree that made it awkward and uncomfortable. The ticking of his watch was amplified by the lack of noise. Tick tock. They were all on edge, waiting for the bomb to explode. Tick tock. Maybe Harry shouldn't have even let the foreboding serenity get to him. Tick tock. It was almost ironic. Tick tock. The perfectly mismatched trio were waiting in the ominous tranquillity for the thunder to strike. Tick tock. They knew it would happen; it was only a question of when. Tick tock. A matter of how was also an issue. Tick tock. There was just one thing that Harry Potter had forgotten: you must never tempt fate. Tick tock.

The infant in his arms gurgled briefly, whilst his two godparents looked down in anxiety. They held their breath. A second passed; then another. To their great surprise, they were greeted by nothing.

"I think we're safe Gin."

Temporary relief flooded and penetrated into their minds. This kind of feeling was always good – the rush of adrenaline mixed with a touch of euphoria. Its sounds as catchy as it felt. They couldn't quite believe the stillness that floated in the air – it was incomprehensible and undefined. There was nothing quite like it.

"I think you're right."

The daring duo were lulled into a calmness that assured them right down to their bones. But really, how were they supposed to know that, despite what they might think, a false sense of security had been firmly built? It wasn't completely their fault that they were now stranded unsuspecting. A mere moment later, the unsuspecting pair were shocked back into existence, by the ear-piercing wails. The fact that they were now caught entirely of guard did not make the matter any easier; it only served to intensify their distress.

"I take it back, you're wrong."

Feeling utterly foolish for being tricked, Harry picked up the little critter, swaying as he moved. Beside him, Ginny stood her ground; making, what she hoped were, calming shooshing noises. However, if this had been an exam, they would have both received a big red 'F' for fail. It was, in every respect, hopeless.

"Well at least we know it's not his tooth." Ginny noted reasonably. For Teddy was clutching the insufferable turquoise ring close to his chest. It seemed that this time, he was desperate not to be parted from his 'beloved'.

"Its got to be something else then."

Once again, Harry only succeeded in pointing out the obvious. It was insufferable but it was an imprinted into his mind, he would think things out rationally and progressively but he had recently got into the habit of turning these thoughts into vocalisations. It may have helped him clear his head, but it only served to annoy his wife. She couldn't stand this one custom. I mean really, she had eyes and she could, of course, see the situation as well. If only he would open his eyes a little more and look through the obvious.

"He doesn't smell does he?"

Alarm crept up Harry. A dirty nappy had been the last thing on his mind, and he was now desperately praying that it would remain in that position. There was no way that he had the mentality to even comprehend changing his godson let alone willingly doing this. If he had to go down, then he would surely take Ginny with him. He couldn't do it alone. Cautiously, Harry took a tiny sniff in the direction of the Teddy, very weary of what could happen.

"Nope. There's nothing. Thank God."

The word relief isn't quite strong enough to describe the emotions running through the pair at the precise moment. Maybe elation or delight would be rather more fitting. Harry didn't quite think he could cope with changing a nappy at the present time.

"Try a toy."

Ginny raced to the toy box to retrieve an armful of plush animals. First she pulled out the grey wolf to whom little Teddy was accustomed to snuggling with. The bawls continued and reached a new pitch.

"My ears."

"Ok, we don't like Wolfie do we?-"

"Gin its Moony."

"No its not, you don't want him to think that his father's a toy."

"No but I don't want him to think that his father's called "Wolfie", I mean really?"

"Whatever."

"You know I'm right."

"I know that the child shouldn't associate Remus with a stuffed animal."

"Why ever not?"

"Because, Remus wasn't exactly a toy, he wasn't really weak or cuddly – we all respected him."

"Yeh and Teddy will – he will seek comfort from this 'stuffed animal' and associate it with the feelings he should have with his rightful father."

"You're right. I'm being stupid, I mean Wolfie; come one, Remus and Tonks would have hated it. God, I don't know what's wrong with me."

Thoughts of wanting to murder her husband, wanting to extract revenge and being blissfully helpless all resurfaced. All of a sudden, one Ginerva Potter slumped back down onto the chocolate sofa.

"Rightly so. Gin, don't worry we're all being pushed today."

Harry empathised with his wife, she hadn't been in the best of moods and when it did seem to get better, it only got ten times worse. However, he would never admit and nor would she, that calling the toy werewolf by 'wolfie' was simply inappropriate and embarrassing. It would be locked away forever.

"So little man, ... what about the kitten, we like the kitty don't we?"

Teddy turned around to face the pink cuddly toy. In apparent disagreement, his cries reached a higher volume and his hair was threatening to change shade. It had become more vibrant, a deep burgundary ginger.

"I don't understand. Why is he pushing away from his figurative parents?"

"Harry, he can barely remember them – probably only flashes remain with him. The longer they are apart, the more distant the faces become and they all merge into nothingness. "

"It's not fair on him or them."

"Harry, as much as you cared for them, Teddy did too – even more. Now take what they would have done, and try and do it yourself."

The man of the household joined his wife on the sofa and sighed. He held Teddy close to him, hoping to give him the much needed comfort. Ginny snuggled closer and captured the two men in her life within her arms.

"It'll be okay, we'll figure it out eventually."

Holding onto them for a moment longer, Ginny herself felt content. It was ironic the how the situation had played out. Thus with a renewed sense of determination, she strode purposefully in the direction of the blue and green slouch bag, resolved to bring back a prize. On her return, she unceremoniously, emptied the contents of the bag onto the soft rug with a gently _thump_ and rummaged around, sorting the artefacts. Nappies, bottles, toys, a woolly hat, some milk formula and an extra change of clothes were a few to name. Picking up one of the stray baby bottle, euphoria struck down like lightning. At the speed of light, she rushed to grab the formula and presently mixed it with a bit of milk and heated it slightly with her wand. Meanwhile, Harry simply gaped at her. No wonder. It had been almost three hours since Teddy had arrived and he was sure to be hungry after the drama of the morning. Ginny gathered the screaming bundle and slowly put the ready bottle in the line of vision of teddy who then greedily proceeded to grab it and shove it down his throat. Harry smacked his forehead with his now free hand. They were complete dolts and idiots to have not realised the real problem for so long. Why of why did they never think of this? The burgundary dimmed slightly in colour, there was hope of it disappearing. Alas, atleast the trio were now in a far better frame of mind then they had been five minutes ago.

* * *

Chapter 5 at last. Sorry I've been a long time to update but I've gone back to school and I don't have much time left. Anyway all comments welcome - go on and make my day! 


	6. Author's note

hey everyone,

Sorry i haven't updated in about two months -but I'm working on it. I'm currently writing on the next chapter which should be up in the next week. I've just been flooded with so much work so its been difficult to get time to write large chuncks, i've written half the chapter so watch this space.

Thank you all for being patient with me,

Rose Kneazle


End file.
